Hellsing Fictober
by Lechuga Loca
Summary: Variedad de drabbles para el reto "Hellsing Fictober [casi]" del foro La Mansión Hellsing. Crackparing incluido.
1. Liderazgo: Heinkel&Integra

**Hellsing Fictober...atrasado**

**.**

Ok, se nos ocurrió subirnos al tren del momento un poco tarde, pero bueno. Esta es mi entrada para el fictober de Hellsing; como ya han pasado varios días subiré juntos los drabbles que hice para esos prompts. ¡Espero leer algunos de los vuestros por acá!

Hellsing pertenece a K. Hirano. Yo solo escribo esto para sacarme el polvo de la flojera.

Esta bazofia participa en el reto "Hellsing Fictober [casi]" del foro La Mansión Hellsing.

* * *

**Día 1: Liderazgo.**

**Personajes:** Heinkel & Integra. 100 palabras.

.

Heinkel escupió sangre y gimió cuando eso provocó una punzada dolorosa en su vientre. Sus compañeros estaban muertos, y podía oír a los _ghouls_ acercándose. Era su fin. Comenzó a maldecir cuando una cabellera dorada llamó su atención.

Integra Hellsing estaba de pie a su lado, respirando agitada mientras la miraba con la seguridad que ella misma había perdido.

—Levántate —ordenó—. Tienes tus armas y tengo mi espada. No vamos a morir aquí.

Heinkel parpadeó, sus labios curvándose en una sonrisa mientras obedecía. Integra Hellsing era una protestante, pero en ese momento, ella la seguiría hasta el mismísimo infierno.

* * *

**.**

**N.A: Son mis chicas badass favoritas, necesito escribir algo sobre ellas. **


	2. Corazón: Integra&OC

**Nota:** Este drabble está inspirado -de manera MUY libre- en el fic que Novh está publicando actualmente (Locura). Robert es su OC.

* * *

**Día 3: Corazón.**

**Personajes: **Integra & OC. 100 palabras.

.

—Daría mi corazón por ti.

El hombre la miró con seriedad, seguro de sus palabras. Integra abrió la boca para replicar, pero su mente se perdió en un recuerdo lejano. Inclinado ante ella, su vampiro la había obligado a poner su mano sobre su pecho desnudo, sus dedos tocando la piel fría.

_"Daría mi corazón por ti si lo quisieras, Ama. Solo pídemelo"_

En ese momento ella tampoco había sabido qué responder, atrapada en los ojos ardientes que le prometían el mundo.

Sonrió con tristeza mientras alejaba la mirada de su prometido.

—No, Robert. Tú no puedes darme tu corazón.


	3. Traición: Alucard&Integra

**Nota:** Otro drabble inspirado en el fic de Novh. Si quieren saber de qué hablo, id a echarle un ojo.

* * *

**Día 5: Traición.**

**Personajes: **Alucard & Integra. 100 palabras.

.

Integra se miró las manos sucias. Había rasguños, tierra y sangre extendiéndose también sobre la tela blanca de su vestido de novia. Inhaló, y sus pulmones dolieron; hizo una mueca ante el pitido molesto en sus oídos y buscó con la mirada al culpable del desastre.

Entre los escombros, pasando con desprecio entre los cadáveres de sus invitados, Alucard avanzó. Su sonrisa abierta le envió escalofríos, la sangre de su prometido aún goteaba de su barbilla. El vampiro se detuvo, ella mantuvo su mirada. Ojos azules chocando con los rojos en una batalla perdida.

—Ahora eres mía, _Ama. _Para siempre.


	4. Sangre: Integra&Seras

**Nota:** La escena de Integra dándole de beber su sangre a la draculina es una de las más sensuales de este anime, y nadie me convencerá de lo contrario :)

* * *

**Día 6: Sangre.**

**Personajes: **Integra & Seras. 100 palabras.

.

«La sangre es la moneda del alma»

Seras lo sabe muy bien, porque desde que su Ama decidió darle de beber la suya, alegando que de lo contrario moriría de hambre, algo cambió entre ellas. Quizás su Maestro le dio una nueva vida —luego de haberla asesinado, ironías— pero es esa chica rubia la que provoca que su corazón muerto vuelva a funcionar. Es por ella que Seras sonríe cada día y por quién daría la vida, porque están unidas por un lazo más fuerte que una simple mordida.

La sangre de Integra Hellsing es la única que desea probar.


	5. Cigarillos: Pip&Heinkel

**Nota:** Rompí la regla de las 100 palabras acá. Ops(?) Algún día escribiré algo extenso de mis tres amores ficticios y su manía de fumar como chimeneas :)

* * *

**Día 7:** **Cigarrillos.**

**Personajes:** Pip & Heinkel. 291 palabras.

.

Heinkel maldijo en voz alta cuando sus dedos fueron incapaces de hallar el encendedor en su bolsillo. Lo había perdido, y necesitaba un cigarrillo con urgencia antes de perder la paciencia.

Gimió, apoyando la cabeza contra la pared, cuando una mano morena apareció en su visión.

—Aquí.

El capitán de los mercenarios levantó una llama salvadora. La mujer estrechó los ojos, estudiando las posibilidades. Sus organizaciones se habían visto obligadas a cooperar para hacer frente a un enemigo en común, pero había evitado acercarse a los ingleses más de lo necesario. Sin embargo, ahí estaba ese tipo de sonrisa brillante, ofreciéndole fuego como si fueran camaradas de toda la vida, como si fuera normal que un asesino a sueldo compartiera con un asesino religioso… Cedió, su necesidad de nicotina era mayor a sus prejuicios.

Ofreció un agradecimiento y disculpa rápida.

—Perdí el mío.

Él se encogió de hombros, dándole una sonrisa traviesa seguido de lo que supuso era un guiño, aunque era difícil de decir debido al parche.

—A todos nos ha pasado, _mademoiselle_.

Tarareó sin comprometerse, el humo calmando sus nervios acelerados. Dos bocanadas de humo se disolvieron en el aire y el ambiente tomó un matiz cómodo, casi amigable. Tal vez había juzgado mal al hombre, trabajar con ellos no estaba resultando tan terrible… alzó la cabeza hacia la luz cálida de la tarde mientras su compañero silbaba bajito. Tuvo ganas de reírse ante la magia del tabaco: uniendo matones de bandos contrarios bajo la necesidad de ensuciarse los pulmones.

La voz enérgica de la líder de los Hellsing cortó sus divagaciones. La rubia caminaba con rapidez hacia donde su capitán estaba parado. Había un puro apagado entre sus dedos enguantados.

—Bernadotte, será mejor que tengas un maldito encendedor.


	6. Culpa: Anderson&Integra

**Nota:** Creo que aprovecharé este fictober para escribir shots al azar de parejas crack, sutil o no. Estáis avisados :)

* * *

**Día 8:** **Culpa.**

**Personajes:** Anderson & Integra. 100 palabras.

.

El látigo resuena en el aire antes de sentir el escozor sobre la piel herida. Diez veces deberían ser suficientes.

Anderson deja salir un gemido cansado después del último golpe, luego junta ambas manos en su frente y ora; pide por su alma y sus pecados, le ruega especialmente a Dios que le arranque de la mente la imagen pecaminosa de esa mujer pagana que se le ha metido por los ojos aún sin saberlo.

Es un martirio atroz, él es un hombre de 50 años, un sacerdote, entonces ¿por qué no puede sacarse a Integra Hellsing de la cabeza?


	7. Secreto: Pip&Integra

**Nota:** Otro que se va más allá de las 100 palabras, ops. La imagen de estos dos compartiendo cigarros baratos es algo que alimenta mi alma más allá de lo imaginable :)

* * *

**Día 9: Secreto.**

**Personajes:** Pip & Integra. 208 palabras.

.

—¿Problemas de sueño, jefa?

Podía jurar que la mujer saltó ante sus palabras, girándose con rapidez. Esos ojos azules sin lentes lo miraron con desconfianza. Él había interrumpido su _lo que sea_ que estaba haciendo, después de todo.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Bernadotte?

Se encogió de hombros.

—Lo mismo que usted, supongo. Solo mirar la luna y hundirme en mis pensamientos a las dos de la mañana.

La mirada desconfiada disminuyó, él aprovechó de sacar un cigarrillo y luego, como tardía ocurrencia, le ofreció la cajetilla. La mirada azul pasó de sus ojos a su mano y luego de vuelta a sus ojos.

—No son la mejor marca, pero funcionan —la animó.

La oyó resoplar antes de coger uno. Levantó la mano para encendérselo y fingió no mirar los labios aristocráticos cerrándose alrededor del filtro. Integra suspiró ante el efecto relajante de la nicotina y le dedicó una sonrisa perezosa.

—No le comentes a nadie que me viste con uno de estos —dijo, moviendo el cigarrillo entre sus dedos. Pip atesoró la imagen en su mente, se veía bien. Avanzó un paso para estar a su lado.

—Como usted diga, jefa —le dedicó un guiño coqueto mientras la miraba. Ella rodó los ojos teatralmente—. Será nuestro pequeño secreto.


	8. Ghouls: Pip

**Nota:** Parafraseo descarado del capítulo VI. Pip era un personaje que me interesó desde sus inicios, pero fue aquí donde se ganó mi amor incondicional y eterno.

* * *

**Día 10: Zombies/Ghouls**

**Personaje:** Pip. 100 palabras.

.

Londres era una ciudad vieja y congestionada, demasiado gris para su gusto. Pero no podía evitar recordar el cabaret de mala muerte que visitaban, con sus jarras de cerveza bien frías, su camarero idiota y las prostitutas cuyos años de gloria ya habían pasado. O la anciana que vendía comida en la esquina y que siempre le llenaba el plato con frituras, orgullosa de ofrecerle la exquisitez local que su estómago no tragaba. No, pensó Pip, mientras veía la masa de muertos vivientes arrastrarse por las calles, esa estúpida guerra nada tenía que ver con ellos, ninguno merecía ese final.


	9. ReligiónIglesia: Heinkel

**Nota:** A diferencia de los otros tres, Heinkel no me parece _tanto_ una fanática religiosa. Creo -aunque puedo equivocarme- que ella tiene una especie de filosofía de "esto es lo que me tocó hacer en la vida y lo hago lo mejor que puedo. No cuestionaré el por qué". Punto.

* * *

**Día 11: Religión/Iglesia**

**Personaje:** Heinkel. 100 palabras.

.

_"__Dios es amor y bondad"_ decían, y Heinkel lo creyó sin dudar, porque su dios era sabio y bondadoso, buscando lo mejor para el mundo. Eso era lo que decían los padres en la iglesia y las monjas repetían sin descanso en el orfanato: Dios os ama a todos.

Pero Heinkel también entendía el otro punto: para que Dios continuara su reino de sabiduría y amor, alguien tenía que ensuciarse las manos limpiando al mundo del mal. Necesitaba asesinos para acabar con las almas pecadoras, y ahí entraba ella: condenaría su alma para cumplir el plan divino de su Dios.


	10. Oscuridad: Hans&Integra

**Nota:** Otro más fuera del límite. La escena está pensada como una versión diferente de mi propio fic HansGra que tengo abandonado por aquí. Me gusta mucho esta crackship, así que es probable que vean más de ellos bajo mi seudónimo :)

* * *

**Día 12: Oscuridad.**

**Personajes:** Hans & Integra. 272 palabras.

.

Los pasos se arrastran lentos e Integra levanta la cabeza en alerta, a pesar de no ver nada. Sus ojos tratan de adaptarse a la oscuridad de la celda y la falta de lentes, pero solo puede adivinar la figura de un hombre frente a ella. No puede ser el Mayor o el espeluznante doctor, es demasiado alto. Su ceño se profundiza y siente un gruñido de advertencia abandonar su pecho, como una fiera encerrada. Bastante conveniente, dada su condición. La figura se acerca, una mano áspera se cuela en su cabello y hay una nariz olisqueando su cuello. Demasiado cerca, demasiado íntimo. Integra se estremece, ¿es un nuevo método de tortura? ¿ya habían llegado a la etapa de las vejaciones sexuales? Trata de retorcerse, pero las cerraduras son duras, igual que el agarre del desconocido. Su lengua se destraba en una serie de malas palabras antes de que la nariz se aleje y deje lugar a los labios. Los dedos en su cabello bajan a acariciar su nuca mientras la boca mordisquea el lóbulo de su oreja. Integra reprime el jadeo ante la lamida suave que viene después, y luego la boca intrusa está sobre la suya, forzándose en un beso que no se siente tan repugnante como lo esperaba.

El desconocido se aleja en silencio después de eso. No hay burlas ni manoseos, e Integra parpadea en la oscuridad, tratando de procesar lo ocurrido.

Llámenla paranoica, pero ella está segura de algo. Solo ha sido besada una vez, nada menos que por su vampiro, así que sabe lo que se siente besar a un _monstruo._ Definitivamente, este también lo era.


	11. PolicíaMercenario: Pip&Seras

**Nota: **Este es el drabble más extenso hasta ahora, ups. Juro que traté de hacer uno que se amoldara a los requisitos, pero la escritura fluyó y bueno, lo dejé. Es un AU donde Seras es una policía y Pip un mercenario fuera de ley. El chiste se cuenta solo.

* * *

**Día 13: Policía/Mercenarios.**

**Personajes:** Pip & Seras. 466 palabras.

.

Se estiró sobre la cama, buscando el calor del cuerpo ajeno. Estaba vacío. Su ojo se abrió para escanear la habitación: a su lado, en la penumbra, la chica terminaba de calzarse las botas.

—¿Te vas?

Seras se detuvo, con los hombros tensos ante su voz. Había estado a un paso de salir sin despertarlo. No quería enfrentarse a él luego de _eso. _Procuró que su respuesta fuera plana y segura.

—Sí.

—¿Por qué?

No se atrevió a girar la cabeza. Sentía ese ojo verde escaneándola, obligándola a enfrentarse a algo que ella no podía ni quería aceptar. Se había ido a la cama con él y no podía culpar al alcohol por hacerlo. En ese momento, ella lo había deseado, tan fuerte y con tanta desesperación que era físicamente doloroso. Quería sus manos ásperas tocando su cuerpo, su boca surcando caminos tibios sobre su piel, descubriendo los puntos sensibles escondidos en ella. Quería bajar la guardia por una vez, olvidándose de su placa y su deber mientras jadeaba bajo los brazos poderosos de ese hombre al que se suponía debía odiar. Porque la realidad era inevitable, él era un mercenario y era su deber arrestarlo.

Pero ¿cómo podía, cuando el hombre le sonreía de esa manera tan sincera y las palabras susurradas contra su oído lograban que sus rodillas temblaran? «No tenemos que ser enemigos —le había dicho—, por esta noche, solo podemos ser tú y yo».

Y ella había aceptado. Por una noche. Pero no había previsto el día siguiente. Suspiró, apretando los dedos en el dobladillo de su camiseta.

—Porque fue un error, Bernadotte. Yo… —tragó saliva, consciente de que estaba dando una excusa barata—. No debería haber pasado. Lo siento.

La mano firme alrededor de su muñeca la hizo saltar. El solitario ojo verde la miró con intensidad. Por un segundo, ella pensó en cuán maravillosa sería esa mirada cuando no existía la cicatriz que tapaba el otro. Bernadotte apretó su agarre, ella hizo una mueca.

—Puedes inventar cualquier excusa, lo que sea, pero no digas que es un error. No te obligué a seguirme ayer, chica policía. Nunca haría eso.

Tiró su mano de regreso, alejándose de la cama. El toque aún ardía en su piel. Frunció el ceño, molesta por la verdad tras sus palabras y por su propia confusión.

—Eso no cambia lo que somos, _mercenario_. Estás fuera de la ley y mi deber es atraparte, no confraternizar contigo.

Pip se rió, un sonido bajo y grave mientras se levantaba en total desnudez. Seras desvió la mirada.

—¿Esto no cambia nada, entonces?

Apretó los puños y retrocedió hacia la puerta, no dispuesta a darle la satisfacción de sonrojarse. Antes de salir, sus palabras burlonas se colaron en sus oídos.

—Veremos quién termina atrapando a quién, _chica policía_.

.

* * *

.

.

Es mi deber confesar algo: si bien es un BeruSeras -tengo una severa deuda con esta ship por lo poco que hago de ellos- no fueron ellos quienes lo inspiraron, o no del todo. Últimamente he leído mucho ZoTash (One Piece) y pensaba en ellos mientras escribía, pero como solo conozco esa historia _de oídas _soy incapaz de aventurarme a escribir sin ninguna base, y me da pereza ver un anime tan extenso. Así que el conflicto de odio/deseo, deber/anhelo, marine/pirata pasó a ser un policía/mercenario y me quedé con eso, porque también necesitamos más au's Beruseras en el mundo :)

Pd: si eres un fan Zotash por favor, ¡coméntamelo! son una de mis últimas obsesiones y necesito echar a correr mi lado de fan con alguien más :( jaja


	12. Monstruos: Seras

**Día 14: Monstruos**  
**Personaje:** Seras. 99 palabras.

.

Ahuyentando las lágrimas que corrían desde sus ojos, levantó el arma y disparó. Las balas se descargaron sobre su Capitán, sus compañeros; sus amigos más cercanos.

Ahogó un sollozo cuando Simón se puso de pie, avanzando. Simón, el chico nuevo que la había invitado a salir la semana pasada. El chico que le gustaba. Se acercaba. Sus dedos temblaron cuando liberó la última bala del cargador y la miró incrustarse entre los ojos sin vida del joven.

Seras lloró abiertamente, sintiéndose pequeña en la oscuridad del bosque; no quedaba ningún oficial de policía allí, solo ella y los monstruos.


	13. Tensión sexual: Alucard&Heinkel

**Nota: **Este es un fragmento de un fic AlucardxHeinkel que pretendí hacer una vez, hace años. Pero nunca lo saqué de su estado de borrador, así que desempolvo esto para que al menos algo de esa idea vea la luz del sol :)

* * *

**Día 15: Tensión sexual**

**Personajes:** Alucard & Heinkel. 148 palabras.

.

No recordaba la última vez que había deseado tan mal a nadie. No era comparable a lo que sentía por su Ama –a ella la deseaba de una manera más sublime, quería arrastrarla consigo a su mundo– ni con Seras, ese había obedecido a un capricho del momento y a una desobediencia de poder. A la chica de Iscariote, sin embargo, la deseaba para sí: quería tocarla, morderla y bebérsela por completo. Consumir gota tras gota su alma, saborearla y fundirla en su interior. Hacerla completamente suya a través de su cuerpo y sus dientes anclados en su cuello. Escuchar las maldiciones que saldrían de esa boca –porque estaba seguro de que, por muy religiosa que pareciera, ella era de armas tomar– los insultos y, por último, las súplicas. ¿Rogaría por su vida o se conservaría altanera hasta el final? Quizás lograría quebrarla. Oh, eso sería tan hermoso.


	14. Venganza: DarkWalter&Integra

**Nota:** Una versión semi AU donde Walter es un hdp que juega a doble traición y termina quedándose con el premio mayor :)

* * *

**Día 16: Venganza.**

**Personajes:** D. Walter&Integra. 157 palabras.

.

Walter respiró profundo, hinchando los pulmones con avidez. Se sentía bien tener treinta otra vez.

Sonrió de lado y encendió un cigarrillo, la sangre corrió por sus dedos enguantados. El arriesgado plan del doctor había funcionado perfecto, era casi una lástima que tuviera que matarlo. Pero ahora, mientras Londres ardía llevándose a los nazis con ella y Alucard desaparecía en la distancia frente a su ama, él estaba feliz. ¿Morir enfrentando al vampiro? Eso era estúpido, había madurado con los años y sabía que había mejores opciones de venganza. Los muchos ojos de Alucard se fueron cerrando ante ellos y cuando solo quedaba uno él hizo su movimiento, colocando una mano mansa sobre el hombro de la muchacha. Integra se apoyó en su toque, demasiado sensible ante la pérdida, y Walter sonrió, sabiendo que Alucard lo vería. _Comprendería. _Desde ahora, él era el único hombre en la vida de la rubia.

Sí, esa era la mejor venganza.


	15. Vejez: Integra

**Día 17: Vejez**

**Personaje:** Integra. 98 palabras.

.

Estiró el cuello y giró los hombros hacia atrás. Los huesos sonaron, acomodándose. Sus músculos reclamaron por un descanso.

Pasó la mano huesuda por el espejo, limpiando el vapor del cristal, y se contempló. Su cabello largo brillaba con tonos plateados de la raíz a las puntas, su piel estaba marcada por un sinfín de surcos pequeños. _Ah, las odiadas arrugas_. Y sus senos definitivamente necesitaban ir dentro de un sujetador. Integra suspiró, resignada. Se preguntó, remotamente, si él lograría volver antes que su cuerpo sucumbiera definitivamente a los años…o al efecto del cigarro. Lo que sucediera primero.


	16. Corona: Integra&Alucard

**Ok. El año pasado jamás terminé este reto, y como soy floja pero también _llevada a mi idea_ decidí retomarlo este año con el fin de ejercitar mi escritura un poco y botar el polvo. Tomaré cualquier prompt de los que me faltaron sin seguir la secuencia lineal.**

Explicación de este: Alucard se ha cansado de las tonterías reales y decide intervenir. Solo hay una persona que aún merece su respeto, ejem.

* * *

**Prompt: Corona/Realeza**

**Personajes: **Integra & Alucard (¿la Reina, tal vez?). 145 palabras.

.

Respiró profundo, la inhalación envió punzadas dolorosas sobre sus costillas rotas y ella maldijo. Levantó la cabeza para orientarse en la amplia habitación, entornando los ojos para enfocar la mirada: no quedaba nadie más con vida. Por primera vez en años, sintió el pánico subiéndole por la garganta.

—¿Alucard?

Hubo un sonido de tela a su derecha, y luego su vampiro se levantó de su posición acuclillada para acercársele. Cerró los ojos en el último segundo, deseando no haber visto el cuerpo de la anciana que se descolgaba flácido hasta el piso manchado. _«No. ¿Qué hiciste?» _

Puso la corona sobre su cabeza, acomodándole los cabellos sucios mientras sonreía. La aparente calidez tras esa sonrisa hizo que la bola de pánico regresara.

—Ahora sí, Ama —su voz se deslizó melosa, igual que la mano frotando su mejilla—. Ahora tienes todo lo que mereces, _mi Reina._


	17. Colmillos: Integra

**Nota: **Ambientado en la serie de anime de Gonzo.

* * *

**Prompt: Colmillos**

**Personajes: **Integra. 100 palabras.

.

—Integra Hellsing, por órdenes de la Reina, se le comunica que queda usted sentenciada a la horca. Su sentencia se cumplirá a las diez horas del día de hoy.

La mujer no se inmutó.

—¿Bajo qué cargos?

—Traición a la Corona.

Suspiró, apoyando la cabeza contra la pared mientras asimilaba las palabras. «_Así que el maldito bastardo arrogante tenía razón»._ Era una verdadera lástima que acabara así después de todos esos años de servicio…

—Bien —volvió la mirada al mensajero y sonrió perezosamente—. Supongo que soy culpable.

Sus nuevos colmillos brillaron con la luz mientras el hombre retrocedía, aterrorizado.


	18. Nuevas Oportunidades: Integra&Alucard

**Nota:** Au. Integra y Vlad se conocen en la corte del sultán... pretendo escribir un oneshot más elaborado respecto a este tema, pero solo si la flojera me deja :)

Por cierto, Integra también llegó a la corte del sultán en la calidad de "rehén", pero este ha hecho una especie de apropiación con ella y la considera como una hija.

* * *

**Prompt: Nuevas oportunidades**

**Personajes: **Integra & Alucard. 156 palabras.

.

—Padre —dijo, sabiendo que el sultán apreciaría que usara _esa palabra_. No se equivocó, porque el hombre sonrió satisfecho y esperó que ella continuara—. ¿Quiénes son ellos?

El hombre hizo un gesto vago con la mano, restándole importancia: —Valacos, los hijos de Dracul. Estarán aquí una temporada. Acostúmbrate a ellos —terminó añadiendo, antes de abandonar la sala por asuntos más importantes.

Volvió la mirada hacia los dos niños que eran conducidos por el pasillo. Los ojos oscuros del mayor se clavaron en ella cuando avanzó hacia la salida y su respiración se atascó; la fuerza tras esa mirada la golpeó directamente en el pecho con una inquietante sensación de extraña familiaridad, como si toda su vida hubiera estado esperando por verla. Un jadeo ahogado murió en sus labios mientras retrocedía un paso, abrumada. Los ojos verdes se estrecharon y el muchacho se detuvo, interesado. El espeso acento valaco sonó profundo en sus oídos.

—¿Nos conocemos?


	19. Blasfemia: Heinkel&Seras

**Nota: **Dije que usaría esta actividad para sacar a la luz shipeos crack. Entonces, hay una chica por acá a quien le gustan estas dos chicas juntas, así que dije ¿por qué no? Además, Heinkel me encanta y tengo muy pocas cosas de ella escritas (sí, la trato como una chica).

* * *

**Prompt: Blasfemia.**

**Personajes: **Heinkel & Seras. 165 palabras.

.

La sola idea de pensar en darle un nombre a _eso_ era una blasfemia absoluta, y Heinkel se encontró luchando contra el sentimiento, al menos durante los primeros años. Con el tiempo, sin embargo, la misma lucha se volvió inútil y ella simplemente se dejó ser. _Sentir._

No era como Anderson, y eso era amargo y liberador a la vez. No sucumbiría al deseo insano de querer vencer a su enemigo y dejarse la vida en eso; ella ya lo había hecho una vez, hace años, cuando el traidor de los Hellsing arrebatara la vida de su compañera… No, definitivamente no era como él: Anderson jamás habría considerado _enamorarse_ de ese mismo enemigo. No como ella había hecho con la actual carta de triunfo de la organización extranjera.

Se sacude la culpa y suspira profundo, acomodando las vendas alrededor de su mandíbula. Al menos tiene el consuelo de saber —de primera mano— que _ella_ tampoco es como su mentor. Seras Victoria nunca será como Alucard.


	20. Lluvia: Pip

**Nota:** No tengo suficientes cosas sobre mi amor ficticio por estos lados :)

* * *

**Prompt: Lluvia**

**Personaje: **Pip. 100 palabras.

.

Si la acción no hubiera expulsado más sangre de su herida, Pip se habría carcajeado del cliché de su situación.

Llovía, y el barro bajo sus botas se volvía espeso igual que la sangre que bajaba entre sus dedos y corría por su brazo. _Joder, dolía como la mierda_. Alguien le alcanzó un trago mientras manos ajenas revisaban su herida. _Definitivamente su ojo estaba perdido. _

—¿Puedes seguir, muchacho?

Asintió, apretando los dientes cuando la tela áspera rozó el párpado destrozado. La sangre era normal en su trabajo; la lluvia, también. Después de todo, esa era la vida que había escogido.


End file.
